goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Tonfon
This city is the capital of Sana and appears in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. History Tonfon is the seat of power of the country of Sana, a country founded by Emperor Ko sometime following the return of alchemy to the world. The city served as Ko's headquarters during his attempt to expand Sana by military force. When a civil war broke out upon Ko's death, Sana gained a new, more peaceful ruler in Emperor Unan. However, the opposing faction, led by King Wo, left Tonfon to found Kaocho. Besides Unan, Tonfon was the hometown of Unan's brother, Lord Kuan, his wife Lady Hinechou, and their two children, Ryu Kou and Hou Ju. The family had left Tonfon before the civil war to be the governing family of Sana's colony in Morgal. However, during the civil war, the native Beastmen of Morgal waged a successful revolution to become an independent country. Kuan was killed, while his children were forced to flee for their lives. Lady Hinechou survived since she was visiting Tonfon before the rebellion took place. Dark Dawn During the events of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, it is discovered that Hou Ju was captured by Morgal and is being held captive in Belinsk. Meanwhile, Ryu Kou and his mentor Hou Zan are attempting to find a way to rescue her. Alongside Matthew and his group, Hou Ju is rescued, but the Grave Eclipse begins. Around this time, Unan sent a boat from Tonfon, to retrieve the Sanans, but the boat never arrives to Tonfon, which upset Lady Hinechou. She did, however, give an Echo Gem to Hou Ju, which could help track them. However, Hinechou is too fearful to use her corresponding Echo Gem to locate them. During their travels to stop the Grave Eclipse, Matthew's party travels to Tonfon, in an attempt to find the Umbra Map, an ancient map that located treasures that would assist in stopping the Eclipse. After an audience with Unan, they learn that Ryu Kou has the map. Matthew then "borrows" Hinechou's Echo Gem, locates the boat in an area near Imil, where Hou Zan gave his life to protect Ryu Kou and Hou Ju. After a short burial, Ryu Kou offers his Umbra Map to Matthew, and the two Sanans board Matthew's boat to return to Tonfon. An overjoyed Emperor Unan and Lady Hienchou thank Matthew; Lady Hinechou also gives Matthew a Lady Moon's Ring as thanks. Unan then invites Matthew into his study, where he gives them a Red Orb, an object similar to the the Blue Orb that Volechek gave Sveta. Apparently, Arcanus had arrived in Tonfon before Matthew came and gave Unan the Red Orb in advance. Unan explains the purpose of the orbs, which is in opening the way to the Apollo Lens, a weapon that can end the eclipse, as well as powering the weapon. Items * Khiren Water: In a pot at the end of the pier. * Mint: In a chest in a the house behind the shop. * Crystal Powder: In a pot Behind the shop. * Plump Dumpling: On the stove in the farther house behind the shop. * Herb: In the bottom right pot. * Antidote: In a pot in the Inn. * 9 Coins: In a crate next to the sleeping man. * Rice Ration: On the stove of the left house. * Ginseng: In a pot next to the top left house. * 222 Coins: In a barrel in the house next to the herb shop. * Silver Vest: In a pot in the house with the kid on the roof. * Dragon Bow: In a chest next to the Sana Palace. * Sleep Bomb: In a pot in the left room of the Palace. * Hard Nut: On the stove of the Palace. * Umbra Gauntlet: In the treasure room. * Psy Crystal: In the treasure room. * Lord Sun's Ring: In the treasure room. * Lady Moon's Ring: Given by Lady Hinechou after returning her chidren. Djinn * Tinder: By waking up the sleeping man with Slap. Category:Places in Angara Category:Places